Persona: The World Awakening
by Varianto A
Summary: He awake with one goal, searching for truth. Only friends and his loved one could help him. to achieve... his True Persona!  I'm indonesian, so sorry for misstyped words.
1. Chapter 1

'**World is large. But the truth is larger than world itself.' - Unkown**

* * *

><p><em>From thy sea of thou soul I come…<em>

I opened my eyes and saw Orpheus looking at me with his red eyes. His eyes are full of despair and dread. Orpheus is my mask, my personality, my Persona.

Orpheus used to be my tool, but in the end we are same, Failure. That's all what I keep repeating over and over in this loneliness. Orpheus failed to protect his wife and I failed to protect my friends. We are same right?

_No…_

Who is talking to me?

_You have someone you want to protect._

Is that…

_Please… they need you._

You Orpheus?

_She needs you…_

Why?

_This is my wish master…_

Orpheus?

_I'll back to your soul…_

Answer me!

_And we become one._

Orpheus!

_For you my master…_

Don't go!

_I'll be the seal._

No!

* * *

><p>Persona: The World Awakening<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Date: ?<p>

Place: ?

"Welcome to the velvet room."

I remember that sound, old and low voice, the one who helped me achieved the seal, Igor. I try to open my eyes but blinded by bright blue light. I cover my eyes and try to wake up.

"It seems fate still love you, isn't it?" I looked at the tiny old man sit across of me. I'll never forget his long nose. "But on the contrary your journey isn't over."

"Hello Igor…" Thank you for the greeting I thought. "How long I've been in the great seal?" The great seal the seal which protect humanity from Nyx with a cost, my soul. "Wait if I'm here then Nyx is on the loose!" I said hysterically.

Igor gives me an eerie chuckle. "My dear, it seems an extraordinary thing occurred."

I lift my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"It seems your persona move on its own and become the seal." Hi inform me.

"What!" I screamed. "Than that means it was not dream!"

He looked at me, intrigued. "Ah… but the seal is not permanent."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The seal needs human soul to be permanent…"

"But my persona becomes the seal and it's just temporary." I cut him. "Is that what you want to say?"

He chuckled again. Man, his chuckle is scary… "That's the summary. But more or less it's true. Your psyche is one of your souls. That's why Orpheus became the great seal."

I nod, understand what he said. And then it punch me. "If my persona become the great seal, what persona I'm used?"

"It seems Orpheus isn't your true persona." He said briefly.

"'True persona'? What are you talking about?" I asked. Obviously confused what he said.

"You haven't open up to the world. You always wear your mask. You haven't showed your true self." Igor said. He snapped his finger and a blank blue card fell into my hand. "You haven't achieved your true arcane, the true world. You're the sounds of the world, the one who answers the world calling. But you haven't achieved that."

"How?" I asked him. "How could I achieved my true persona?" I want to get stronger, for my friends, for my beloved ones, for… her.

He closed his eyes. "I'm afraid I already said too much." He said. I looked down. "But I'll say this to you. Protect your friend. They are the ones who helps you achieved your true persona."

I nod my head. "I will Igor… I will…"

He smiled at me. "Now then, time still walking. I shouldn't hold you no more." He stood up and walked into the door. I followed him. "Is there any questions?"

"Where is Elizabeth?" I asked him.

"She is protecting the seal." He answered. "Don't worry about her. She is strong girl. And you'll meet my new assistant."

I smiled, relived that Elizabeth okay. "Okay then igor. I'll going now." I couldn't anticipate my feeling. I'm curious to my new journey.

"Hope you enjoy it. You'll meet my master across your journey. Until then…" He opened the door and a bright light blinds me. "Farewell"

-To be continue

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to my newest fic. Sorry I'm hiatus so long. I need to calm down my mind and repair my old laptop. It's harder than I thought. So anyway please review. You can flame me if you want. It's been a long time since I play P3 and P4, sorry if I couldn't make a good fic. So Review please.<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

"Aren't you dead?"

"Are you human or are you a shadow?"

"Show me the truth!"

Could he achieve his true persona? Find out!


	2. Chapter 2

'**We have two choices of life. Good or bad.' –Author**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? It's broke my heart. I never have persona series. You hear me! I never have!**

Persona: The World Awakening

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Date: ?<p>

Place: ?

* * *

><p>After what I thought forever, I opened my eyes. I found myself on a bed. I looked around the room and smell Antiseptic scent. Yep, I'm in hospital, and familiar one, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. "Damn, I hate hospitals." The truth is I've never been like hospital for the first time. Crappy food, antiseptic scent, and needles are the only thing that I hate. That's right everybody, your hero hates needle. "This place sucks."<p>

I get up from the bed and found that my body isn't supposed to be. I felt…

Weak.

I sighed and looked on the mirror over closet. I was looked thinner, my navy blue hair is long enough to cover my whole face, and I looked older. I looked into what I wear and frowned. The hospital gown make me looked thinner than I supposed to be. "Is there any clothes in the closet?" I asked myself.

I opened the closet and found black pant, white turtle-neck t-shirt, and dark blue shoes. It's all still new and clean. "It looks like somebody put these clothes in here occasionally." I said. I put the clothes on. "Okay, let's prison break from this hospital."

I opened the window and looked down. The room is second floor and on the west wing side of the hospital. There are trees that could help shadows me. I looked at the window; the size is small enough to support the bed. I pushed the bed into the wall with the window. I tied the blanket on the bed railing and threw it outside. I crossed my arms and looked at my work. "This could be work... right?"

I jumped into the blanket and hanged with my hand. I climbed down slowly than ever. Sweat budding on my forehead. After five minutes of hell, it's over. My leg lands on ground and for the first time I love ground. I took a deep breath and ran from the hospital.

Date: ?

Place: Iwatodai Station

"It seems far enough…"

After several minutes of running and falling I found myself in front of Iwatodai Station. I looked around. Found nothing suspicious I sat down in a bench. I took a deep breath and scowled. "Why does my stamina decreased DRASTICALLY!" and it leads me to new question. "How long I died?"

I took another deep breath. I saw a woman with a black briefcase, standing near a lamp post. I stood up. I walked towards the woman. "Excuse me lady. Could I asked you something?" I asked her. I swear there was a heart on her eyes.

She nodded. "Sure. What is it, handsome?" she said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. You never took my heart. "What date is today?"

She tilts her head obviously confused. "Are you never seen calendar, honey? It's fourth April two thousands twenty two."

I ignored the question. Twelve years. I didn't move for twelve year. I'm not surprised if my body strength decreased. I thanked the lady and went to Iwatodai Strip Mall.

* * *

><p>Date: 4th April, 2022 –Afternoon<p>

Place: Iwatodai Strip Mall

* * *

><p>It was very annoying if you had a short breath. I swiped my sweat. I took a deep breath. I walked into Wild Duck Burger. I ordered two mystery burger and cola. Suddenly, there was a police woman beside me. She looks two years younger than me. She wears blue police uniform. She has brown short-bob cut hair and cute face. She realized that I stared her.<p>

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she asked with forcefully made stern face.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It was rare for me to saw a police woman." In fact it's very few.

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Don't worry! I won't arrest you for staring at Me." She said with a smile.

I could feel my face heated for a second when I saw her smile. "Thanks officer…"

"Satonaka." She continued.

"Thanks Officer Satonaka. I'll be more careful to not stare at your cuteness." I teased.

It seems she flustered with my word, because she blushed furiously. "W-whatever that means! Just don't stare at me too much!"

I laughed a little. Suddenly the waiter brought my food. "It's all five-hundred yen." I nodded. I put my hand on the pocket when I realized that I didn't have my wallet. I slapped my forehead very hard.

Officer Satonaka poked my hand. "What happened?" she asked.

Then an idea kicked my head. I was little hesitant to ask her. I took a deep breath, hopefully she helped me. "Could I borrow your money?" I beg her.

She tilted her head. "You didn't bring your wallet aren't you?" I nodded. "Oh well. You seem like a nice guy. Sure I'll give you money."

"Thank you. I shall give it back to you." I thanked her.

She giggled. "Sure, but you need to sleep with me." She winked at me playfully. Man, women are troublesome.

I picked my food and walked to table together. "I will if you ten years younger." I said sarcastic. I'm not pedophile, you know. "And beside you will hate me…"

She tilted her head obviously confused. "What do you mean I hate you?" she said. "And beside did you say I'm old?"

I laughed. "I'm just messing you." I answered and smirked. "And you're too cute to like me. I'm too old for you."

She coughed several time. I gave her my cola and she chugged it in one go. "Fuaah. Hey thanks! Sorry I drank your cola." I told her that it's fine. "You told me that you too old for me. How old are you anyway?"

I pondered it for a moment. I was dead at seventeen and awoke twelve years later. "Twenty nine years old."

She jumped in surprise. "Y-you are twenty nine years old?" I nodded. "How come you looked like teenager! You need to teach me!" she begged me.

"Die first." I said sarcastic. She hung her jaw. "And then alive."

She raised her eyebrow. "You kidding right?" she asked with scared emotion. "Maybe." I answer fast.

I bit down my last burger. She stared at me and drank her cola. "You know… I like you already." She said out of nowhere. I stared at her like she grow second head. She blushed. "Don't misunderstand it. I mean I like you to become my friends." Really? You liked a guy that you know for fifteen minutes? I asked in my mind.

"Well, it's okay to be my friend. I don't bite." I joked. She laughed, hell she laughed as cute as her. Maybe they related somehow.

"You are funny you know that?" she asked. Silence came. We just ate silently. There was an awkward silence that made me felt uneasy. I really need to break the ice.

"So where do you come from?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She replied.

"Dunno. Curious maybe." She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm from Inaba." Inaba. That rings something in my mind.

"Is there any hotel named 'Amagi Inn'?" She shot a shocked looks.

"How do you know?" she asked. "Wait, they are famous and everybody knows it, right?" Seriously this woman…

"Why asked me? I just knew it." I said. Not wanting the girl asked any further.

I looked at her still eating her third burger. "Wow, you are one heavy eater huh?" She stopped eating and glared at me with red face full of anger.

"Did you say I'm fat?" Oh boy, she readied her police baton. It's time to have a nice sweet talk.

"What? I said that you are one heavy eater, not fat." I said. "Beside you have a nice body you know that?" Well that wasn't a lie. If I looked closely she really has a nice body. I looked at her and saw that she blushed as a tomato.

"T-thanks for the compliment, I guess." It seems my sweet talks works. I looked around and found that we were watched by everybody.

"Hey let's get outta here." I said coolly. She tilted her head.

"For what? I'm on a break." She said before drinks her cola. I sighed and think a way out. Suddenly there was a buzzing voice around.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?"

"That buzzing voice." She tried to hear it.

"Nope. I couldn't hear anything." She said. I looked around searching the cause of the buzzing voice.

"_Officer Satonaka can you hear me?" _Came a man voice from Satonaka walkie talkie in her waist.

"Wait a second okay?" she pressed the walkie talkie. "This is Officer Satonaka, what is it?"

"_You need to go to the HQ. Inspector Sanada want to talk to you"_ I could hear she tched when she heard that.

"What does he want?" She asked.

"_He wants you to find a man."_

"A man?"

"_Yeah. Blue hair, 29-years old, name Minato Arisato."_ What! They want me. She looked at me for a second.

"Okay, I'll be fast." She put away the walkie talkie. "Tch. Stupid inspector. Does he know that he couldn't do anything?"

"Well that's your life Officer Satonaka." I said want to comfort her.

"Just call me Chie. That's easier right?" I swear heat came into my face when she smiled.

"Sure. Just call me…" I paused for a moment. "Gin. Yeah, Gin."

"Oh okay Gin-san. I'm gonna go so maybe we'll meet again." She said walking away leaving me alone.

I sighed and stood up. I needed to run away. The police are searching for me. I couldn't loafing around here. I walked out the store and think for a moment. Is it okay for me when i gave her my fake name? Every possibility came into my mind. I took a deep breath. "Maybe this is the best."

I looked around and saw that the sky turning red already.

"I need a place to stay." I said.

I think very hard. Hotels? The police could find me. Relatives? Too far. School? Still getting caught. Friend's? Remember the police. Possibilities came into my head and I couldn't sort it out. Then I only have one place too stay.

* * *

><p>Date: 4th April, 2022 –Evening<p>

Place: Iwatodai's dorm

* * *

><p>Yeah, this is the place. I was looking at the building in front of me. The brown wall a little fading, but it seems everything still good.<p>

"Well, this is moment of truth." I mumbled. I tried opening the front door. "Damn! It's locked!" I searched into my pocket couldn't found anything that could help me pick lock. I kicked the door really hard and the door didn't even budge.

I sighed and searching for another way in. I jumped the fence and tried to open the window, but no luck. "Damn…" I muttered. I walked across the grass and looked at the second floor. I could see my room's window. I looked at it and saw that the window is open. "Lady Fortuna still love me." I smiled and started to climb a tree across the room.

"Been a long time since I climb." I stretch my body. I climbed the tree and opened the window. I wiped my forehead. "As I expected I'm still weak…"

I entered or what I said broke in. I looked around my square room. With plain wallpaper and dusts covered everywhere, It's gonna be hard to clean. I still got my bed and desk. "Well, at least I got a place to crash in." I said. I looked into the drawer and found my old MP3 Player with my earphone. "If you hear this God, I love you…" I put the MP3 player on my neck and tried it.

Silence.

That was when I realized that my music player dead. I looked into the drawer, found the charger, and put it on a contact. But my music player didn't turn on and I realized that…

No electricity.

"God I take back my word…" I muttered. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

Time: evening

* * *

><p>The sun had sets and I'm alone with darkness. I laid my back on my bed and sighed. I summarize what happened to me. First, I back to land of living. Second, I don't have money. Third, I'm being wanted by one police. Fourth, I live in a room without electricity. Yup, my life is perfect (ly screwed up). I sighed. "What should I do now?"<p>

Then my moment of peace being disturbed by a man kicked my door really hard, I mean really really hard. That man pointed a gun at me. Because of no lamp I couldn't see that man face. "POLICE! RAISE YOUR HANDS!"

I knew that voice. I slowly stood up from my bed with both of my hands raised. I looked at the window and contemplating how to escape. I could distract him for a moment and use the window for escape. Okay it's the simplest one and I don't want any injury. "TELL ME YOUR NAME NOW!" Now is the chance.

"It's been a long time isn't it, Akihiko-senpai?" I talked with low voice. "I see you've become a police now. I'm impressed."

"Minato. Is that you?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked matter of factly.

"It seems God tell me otherwise." Hell, maybe I shall praised the God. "How long it has been? Twelve year I suppose?"

"Yeah, been a long time." He said without lowered his guard. "Everyone really sad when you left…"

I could felt the guilt strikes my heart. I moved toward the desk., slowly. "I'm sorry…"

Then he pissed off. "How could you just say sorry! Everyone worried about you! They missed you so much! Every year they come to your bed pleading you for wake up! And you just two words! Are you a fucking idiot!"

I could understand his anger. Everything is because of me. I took a deep breath. "How is she? Is she all right?" I asked with worry.

Akihiko calmed down a bit. "She is fine. But you broke her." That words stung my heart. Broke her? What does he mean?

"I broke her?"

"You left her and did you know she needs to go to therapist every week? How many time she tried suicide? And how many time she had a nightmare you gone moved away from her forever?" I couldn't take it. I cried. How many years since I cried. It's been too long to remember.

"where is she now?" I asked him with my shaken tone.

"Why should I answer you?" he paused. "If you want you need to come with us." He said.

I was silent for a second. "You know I can't do it right?" The moon shines brightly. It rays my face and Akihiko tensed up. "I must find my answer."

He sighed. "If I couldn't talk with you I'm gonna use other way…" He puts his gun on its holster and put a black glove. "The violent way." He moved towards me with astonishing speed. He gave me a right jab. I shielded it with my left hand. My face got hit by a powerful left hook. I was thrown into the wall. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. This hit going to make my right cheek bruised. I stood up and used my boxing style, the orthodox. "Still fighting huh?" He stepped towards me, but I could read his movement. He gave me a right hook. I evade it and use my most powerful punch, the haymaker. I used my upper body to evade the punch and used my hip to make my punch much stronger. My right fist buried on his face and his torso hit the desk.

"You let your guard down senpai." I watched him tried to get up slowly. "I'm sorry Akihiko-senpai. It seems that I need to run now." I hastily made my run. After took my music player charger, I jumped to the tree. But I felt a burning sensation from my right hips. A bullet was almost making a hole on my hips. I grabbed the tree's trunk and looked over my shoulder, looking at Akihiko who shoot the bullet.

"Show me the truth…" He said, clicking the gun. As fast as I could I climbed down the trees. After that I ran with all of my might, even with my legs bleeding. There was only one thing in my mind…

I need to be somewhere save.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes TIME:<strong>

**Hello ladies and gentleman. It's nice to meet you again. Sorry I couldn't make this story faster because of the exam. So how is this chapter? Did you find it boring? Or Exciting? Well it seems there is a button called the "Review" button under this notes. Please tell me what I lacking for. I know my grammar isn't really good. It's been a long time since I made an English fic. Thank you for those who alerted this story. Please give me a warning if in the future I late on updating. Which is why I realized in the first week of june I shall update this story. Please remind me about my deadline. You could use my Email to notify me. I couldn't do anything without my reader. Time to end the talked, Vari out. Oh yeah this is MinatoxHamuko and slight MinatoxChie.  
><strong>


End file.
